missing
by carriemarie10175
Summary: Olivia thought her daughter was dead but soon found that she wasn't will Marias past haunt her
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

**Precinct 6:30pm**

Olivia was having a regular work day busting perps and helping as she was leaving to go home to an empty apartment Elliot walked up. "We got a victim at Mercy," Olivia sighed in something was wrong Elliot asked with concern "You alright Liv," "Yeah I'm fine lets just go,"

**Mercy hospital 7:00pm**

Right as they arrived a girl who was about 15 tried running passed Olivia her grabbed the girls arm. "Please let me go Please let me go," the girl pulled a gold bracelet off her wrist and gave it to Olivia "Its all I have please let me go,". Olivia stared at the girls big brown eyes, just like Olivia's, "Where did you get this," "what?" the girl said confused. Olivia got down to the girls level "Where did you get this bracelet?" Olivia said more girl pulled out of Olivia's grasp "My grandmother, Serena gave it to me," Olivia's eyes widened 'Serena, Serena Benson' she thought."No, thats impossible I gave this to my mother after my daughter died," Olivia yelled with tears streaming down her ,who was in complete shock walked up to Olivia and put his hand on her shoulder "Lets go back to the precinct and work this out,". Before anything could happen the girl wrapped her arms around Olivia and sobbed into her ,who was caught by surprise, hugged the girl back telling her that she would ba alright.

**Precinct cribs**

Elliot walked over to the young girl who was sitting at the edge of one of the beds."Hey sweetie can you tell us your name?" the girl looked at Olivia indicating she didn't want to talk with Elliot in the gave Elliot the 'get out' look making him quickly walk out the room."Can you tell me your name sweetie?" "Maria, Maria Benson,...I know you don't believe me but I remember my grandmother walking into my room when I was 6 and giving me that bracelet she said it was from...you," tears formed in the girls eyes. Olivia walked over and sat beside Maria and placed her hand atop hers."well we will soon find out ," Maria looked at Olivia with a confused look on her face "I sent your DNA to see if you are really my daughter, but until then can you tell me what happened?"."when I was 10 my foster father came in my room and said I was his now, then he locked me in his basement, I finally got out last night," shock filled Olivia's face. "He kept you hostage for 5 yrs," tears filled Maria's eyes. "He raped me everyday," Maria pulled Maria into a hug letting her sobb violently into her shoulder.

PLEASE COMMENT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 **

**Precinct 4:00am**

Olivia sat at her desk staring at her cell phone waiting for it to ring telling her the DNA results. She knew that Melinda probably already went home but she didn't want to miss what could be the most important call of her life. Elliot walked up the his desk seeing that Olivia was still wearing her same clothes she wore the day before knowing that she wouldn't leave Maria even for a second."Wheres Maria?" Elliot asked while sitting down at his desk taking a sip of his 's head

opped up thinking that no one was even in the precinct."uh.. She fell asleep a few hours ago in the cribs," Olivia replied rubbing her eyes due to the lack of slumped in his chair and sighed knowing that Olivia was getting to knowing that Elliot was going to ask more about Maris quickly changed the subject "So why are you here so early?".Elliot sighed showing he was annoyed that she wouldn't talk about it but still answered "To check on you..I knew you would never leave," Olivia raised her eyebrow to Elliot "I would go home but what if she wakes up and can't find me," Olivia said this while not even once taking her eye off of her phone. "Well how about you go home take a shower and eat I will watch her until you get back. Olivia gave Elliot an annoyed look but saw how serious he was."go Liv," Elliot said in a more harsh knew fighting with him would just make her tired. "Fine but if she wakes up call me," Olivia then got up and went to her,for now, empty apartment.

**5:30am**

Olivia ran into the precinct to see Elliot asleep at his desk using his jacket as a went over and lightly hit the back of his head "now I think you should go home ,"Olivia said lifted his head rubbing his eyes "haha very funny Ms. Benson,". Olivia walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup seeing that Elliot had made it."Did Maria stay asleep?" Olivia said in a concerned smirked "whats so funny?" Olivia said noticing that Elliot was trying to hide his laughter. "Nothing, its just that Liv you don't even know if she is your daughter and you are already acting like her over protective mother,".Olivia just stared into Elliots blue 's phone starting ringing breaking the unbearable silence and Olivia quickly ran over and picked it up. "Hello...yes...are you sure Melinda...how many times did you check...thank you so much," Olivia hung up the phone and sat in her chair taking a deep breath."what did she say Liv," Elliot said expecting the worst." I guess I get to be an over protective mother," Olivia said smiling. Elliot say the joy in Olivia the way she perked up when she said she was going to be a mother. Before Elliot could say anything a terrified scream came from the took off running before Elliot could even ran into the room to see Maria sitting straight up with beads of sweat on her ran over to Maria and pushed the strands of hair out of her face while looking in her big brown eyes."Its ok its alright mommas here your fine it was just a dream," Olivia could feel the young girl shaking and knew it wasn't only a dream she could feel the mother inside her come out."What did you say?" Maria said knowing that she said 'mommas here'. Olivia looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes."I said you are gonna be fine that mommas here," "really?," "yeah sweetie your mine and I will never let you go again I promise," Maria wrapped her arms around Olivia and put her head on Olivias chest while Olivia ran her fingers through Marias couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of him he knew that Olivia would be a great mother and he would never let anyone hurt Maria or Olivia.

PLEASE COMMENT!

_**thank you for all the great reviews 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Precinct 8:00am**

Olivia sat at her desk ready to get up if her daughter needed her,but Maria feel asleep in Olivia's arm soon after finding out that Olivia was her walked into the precinct to see Elliot leaning back in his chair and Olivia just staring into the distance.

Fin and munch walked in behind him and headed towards there desks but stopped when they saw Olivia. Fin walked over to Olivia and grabbed her shoulder "Whats wrong Liv," Fin said because he always saw Olivia as his younger jumped out of her seat looking in the direction of where her daughter was sound asleep.

"oh...uh.. Nothing," Elliot walked up knowing that everyone was confused. "Olivia here , is just being an overprotective mother to her daughter Maria,".Everyone stared at Elliot then to Olivia and Cragen was the first to speak. "Let me be first to congratulate you Liv," . Before Olivia could except his comment Maria came up behind everyone,not seeing Olivia in the middle.

"Um, do you know where Olivia is?" Cragen turned to see Maria looking up at him with her big brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. "right over her baby girl,".Maria ran into Olivia's arms giving her a hug but quickly let go noticing all the eyes staring at walked over to Mafia and placed his hand on Maria's shoulder.

Maria screamed and hid behind Olivia and shook like a got close to Fin and whispered "It's nothing against you she is scared of men," Fin nodded knowing what she meant and he got down on his knees "Hey, Maria I won't hurt you I promise," Maria looked into Fins eyes and could tell he wasn't lying and smiled at Maria met everyone it was obvious that, other than Olivia, she liked Elliot the best it was like she had a special bond with him.

Elliot's wife,Kathy, and kids,maureen,Kathleen,dicky,& Lizzie, died in a major car accident from a drunk driver. Elliot never got so close with a child like he did with after lunch Cragen called Olivia in his office and let Maria stay with Elliot."whats the matter captain?". "How did you get Maria?" Cragen said choosing his words wisely.

Olivia stood silent now knowing what to say to his question she didn't know how to tell him she didn't even tell the father sighed deeply and sat in the chair in front of her."I..uh got pregnant."Olivia started but Cragen quickly stopped her. "Liv, were you raped?," "No, Captain I know that if I was raped I would report it," "Not 15 yrs ago Liv you didn't know to," Cragen said raising his was a silence until Olivia said "Hes a friend and he didn't even know and we were drinking and it got out of hand,"

Cragen sighed and looked at Olivia "what did you do when you found out?" "I was uh happy, but he had a family I didn't want to ruin it for him," Olivia sighed and dried the tears from her face." but I went into labor early and the next morning my mother came in and told me..."Olivia started to cry and Cragen got up and wrapped her arms around Olivia acting like the father she never had.

"Hey look there," Cragen said pointing through his window at Maria who was sitting in Olivia's chair talking to Elliot."Thats your daughter right there and she loves you to death Liv and she always will,".Olivia looked at her daughter her looked back mouthing 'whats wrong' to her mother.

Olivia just smiled mouthing back 'nothing'.Cragen saw and closed the blinds and looked Olivia in the eyes. "Why did you give your mother that braelete?" Olivia sighed and looked up at her 'father' "I was gonna give it to her but it pained me to look at it all the time," Olivia noticed that she was about to cry again and asked her the question he really wanted to ask. "Liv, whos the father?"Olivia looked Cragen in the eyes and took a huge breath. " Elliot,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Cragen's office**

Cragen stared at Olivia who had tears streaming down her he heard her correctly that Elliot was Maria's father."Liv, you have to tell him," Olivia looked up at him "Don't you think I have tried!". Cragen just stared at her then without thinking opened the door and called Elliot and Maria was pacing back and forth while Elliot couldn't stop wandering why her mother was crying she was scared, then Cragen called her and Elliot in Maria darted in first and ran into Olivia's arms who was now standing up so Maria could sit. After everyone got into a seat with Cragen at his desk and Elliot and Olivia on both sides and Maria in the middle Cragen spoke. "Now me and Olivia were talking and she has to tell you both something," Olivia felt that all eyes where on her and there was no escaping the truth. "Elliot I didn't tell you this before... But uh ...Maria is ...um your daughter,". Elliot just stared at Olivia and saw the tears forming in her eyes and spoke "Liv, why didn't you tell me I would've taken care of both of you," "Because you had your own family I didn't went to ruin it," Elliot walked over to Olivia and pulled her into and hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Maria sat in total shock and she knew that the secret she had would soon get out and that everything would be ruined she knew she had to get away. When she thought no on was looking Maria jumped out of her seat and ran to the , who was in Elliots arms, looked in time to see Maria run out the door she quickly ran after her. Maria thought that they would think she was gonna run downstairs so she went up to the roof , but Olivia knew better she knew her daughter wouldn't run opened the door to the roof to see Maria punching one of the brick walls while violently ran over and grabbed Maria's , not knowing who it was, screamed and started crying harder "Please no Please don't hurt me I never told them I promise you I never told them," Olivia turned the girl to her to see that the side of her head had a huge gash and she was crying so hard she was as red as a tomato. Olivia looked into Maria's eyes whispering "Hey it's only me sweetie they won't get you I promise, but you have to tell me what did they tell you not to tell me!" Maria looked up at Olivia,and fell in her arms."I can't tell you he will kill me," Maria then fainted. Elliot ran over to Olivia who was holding Maria in her arms "El, call a bus shes unconscious." Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed the ambulance.

**Mercy hospital 11:00am**

Olivia paced back and forth in Maria's hospital was sleeping, she had a bad concussion which made her sat in a chair next to Maria's bed and held on tight to Maria's hand he couldn't even think about losing another child."Liv, sit down she wouldn't want you to worry," Olivia stared at Elliot then sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and grabbed Maria's other hand."El, shes hiding something," Elliot gave Olivia a confused look "When I grabbed her she started screaming that she never told us that she promised she didn't tell us," Olivia covered her face with her free hand and let go of Maria's hand and went to go comfort Olivia. "Hey, shes gonna be fine ok," Elliot said while grabbing onto the hand that Olivia was holding onto Maria's hand with so he could grab Maria's hand also." No, I am the worst mother ever she is so scared that she almost..." Olivia couldn't even manage to finish her sentence. Elliot grabbed Olivia and pulled her into a hug. "I will never let anyone hurt Maria or you," Olivia lifted her head and looked into Elliots blue eyes."Why aren't you mad at me? " Elliot just smiled at her. "Look at her," Elliot said looking at Maria "She is perfect and she is ours Liv and I won't let us ever be apart again," Olivia didn't say a word she just leaned onto Elliots chest and stared at Maria and she knew that she would never let anything happen to her.


End file.
